Validated
by LovingLana
Summary: "Regina hadn't received a birthday present since she was seven. She opened the card, tears blurring her vision as she read the different signatures wishing her a happy birthday." A touching short story exploring the friendship between Granny and Regina.


**Circa middle of season 2.**

Today was Regina's birthday but, to her, it was just another lonely day. She sat inside Granny's diner, in her usual booth, alone. She could feel a headache creeping up her neck, working its way into her temple, just like they always did. She was getting them more often these days.

She thought about ordering her usual coffee, a medium black, no sugar. However, she decided against it because her sleepless nights were only growing and coffee surely was not going to help. Instead she ordered a diet soda, and was sipping it gingerly. Staring off into space, absently watching the clock until it would be time for Henry to get home from school. Only six hours to go.

She hadn't been aware of anyone around her until a plate of food landed in front of her. She looked up and found Granny smiling at her.

"Oh, I didn't order this," Regina said politely.

"I know," Granny said, "but a soda is hardly a decent breakfast. You haven't ate in three days."

Regina was shocked that Granny paid so much attention to know her eating habits, and yet she averted that to Granny being scared of her planning something evil. "Do you mind if we talk?"  
Now Regina knew what this was all about. She couldn't handle it, not today. Not on her birthday. She just wanted to have one good day… "If you're going to lecture me about being the evil queen then please wait until tomorrow. I really can't handle anything else…" her voice grew softer as she spoke, hating that she was admitting this out loud.

Granny stayed quiet but slid into the booth opposite of Regina. She folded her hands delicately on the table and gave a gentle nudge to Regina's plate, encouraging her to eat. "Those are all healthy foods. Avocado toast, scrambled eggs, and a sliced mango."

That was Regina's favorite breakfast but, there was no possible way Granny could have known that.

"Look, Regina, I'm old," Granny began. "I'm old enough to know that evil isn't born, it's made."

Regina looked at Granny for the first time, really looked at her, and she believed that Granny had lived an interesting life so far. All the different markings on her told a story, some of them Regina knew she was the reason for.

"I also know, that evil can be changed. It can become good. I've been watching you for a long time now, ever since Henry was a baby. I would see you at the park with him and the pure joy on his face as you chased him around. That was the first time I ever saw you smile. It was beautiful." She looked up from the table to see Regina's downcast eyes, struggling to fight her impending tears.

"I knew then what was wrong. You just wanted someone to love, someone to be loved by. That's a fair thing to want, Regina. I know you were hurt, and we all stood by and did nothing to protect you… you were so young and so innocent. You weren't the only one to blame."

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina asked through her tears.

Granny reached her hand across the table and gently patted Regina's shaking arm. "It's time you know that you have someone in your corner. You've had someone in your corner for a quite awhile now."

Regina cocked a curious eyebrow.

" _I'm_ in your corner. I know that you have struggled to be good but, I truly believe you are. You're trying so hard. Every morning you come in here and you order the same thing, and I observe from behind the counter. I see you struggle with whatever demons are in your head. I see you struggle with your food… and I struggle with watching because I should have done something before it all got so out of hand."

"It wasn't your fault," Regina whispered. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, part of her thinking that it was all just a dream, that there was no way this could actually be happening.

"It wasn't your fault either."

Regina couldn't control it anymore. Her tears swam faster down her cheeks as she let out a quiet sob into her hand. Her body trembling as she tried not to cause a scene. Her eyes were squeezed tight but she felt Granny wrap her arms around her figure, hugging her tight.

"All of the people in this town know you aren't evil anymore, and someday, they will have forgiven you completely. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow but, they're trying too. Believe me when I say that they know you have changed. They can feel the goodness growing inside of you."

Regina wiped her tears, almost regretting the moment when Granny stood up to get back to work. "I don't know how to say thank you…"

Granny smiled, fighting back her own tears at this point. "You can thank me by finishing your breakfast. The whole plate."

Regina smiled, the only smile that hadn't been because of Henry, and she took a bite of the avocado toast. She felt like she could breathe again, she felt validated, like she mattered. It had been years since she felt that way. If Granny could see that she was changing, maybe she really _wasn't_ a villain.

"Oh," Granny said, stopping in her tracks and turning back toward Regina, "I almost forgot." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a card. "Happy Birthday."

Regina hadn't received a birthday present since she was seven. She opened the card, tears blurring her vision as she read the different signatures wishing her a happy birthday. The whole town had signed it….

"This is truly the best birthday I have ever had."


End file.
